


and here you are

by meepmorpzeep



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Prison, Shameless Smut, i'm honestly shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpzeep/pseuds/meepmorpzeep
Summary: They had a lot to talk about, so many things to discuss but in this moment, anything else could wait.-All the way back to the start of season 5. Jake's first night out of prison.





	and here you are

By the time they’re in the hallway, there’s no semblance of composure left. Really, it had been out the window since their building’s elevator had shut, when Jake pressed her up against the wall and sucked on her neck, one leg wedged between hers and his hands cupping her hips and breasts.

Amy’s mind is racing, her head spinning at the lust pulsing through her. Finding her keys in her bag is a mission with Jake behind her breathing into the nape of her neck and pulling her hips backward into the front of his jeans. With shaky hands, she manages to unlock their front door and they stumble inside. 

As the door snaps shut behind them, Jake stands still and looks around at their apartment, lit solely by a lamp in the living room and his shoulders relax slightly. Before Amy has a chance to say anything, Jake’s turned back towards her and is all but ripping his jacket and hoodie off his back and tosses them aside. 

She’d wondered what their first night home would be like, whether maybe he’d just want to talk or sleep it all off but he’d made it clear since they’d been at the bar that he wasn’t interested in sleeping and neither was she. They had a lot to talk about, so many things to discuss but in this moment, anything else could wait. Her panties had been wet since before they’d left Shaw’s and the ache she felt for him was overwhelming, made even more intense now that he was in front of her, currently pulling off his undershirt. 

Amy follows suit, tugging off her top and tossing it to the side but before she can get any further, she’s being backed against the front door. There’s a thump and she suspects it was her head but it doesn’t register. The only thing she can focus on is Jake pressed against her and how warm his skin is against hers. She reaches up and runs her hands through his hair and it feels like home as she pulls his face down towards hers. Their kisses are deep, frantic, with their teeth clacking occasionally in a way that can only come from hunger and separation.

She doesn’t realise she needs to take a breath until he pulls away. Her head falls back against the wall and she sucks in a shaky breath as Jake begins to work his mouth downwards until he reaches her breasts. She feels hypersensitive and goosebumps pop up where his mouth meets her skin. She feels him smile against her. Not wanting to break contact from her, Jake tugs the white straps of her bra down her arms, just enough to be able to release her breasts from the cups and she yelps as she feels his teeth nip at the underside of one. Her nipples are hard peaks before he even manages to get his mouth around one and when it happens she cries out, louder than before. Gun calloused fingers pinch and pluck at one tight peak and he bites the other then soothes it with his tongue and she’s floating, in heaven; nothing she tried on herself ever matched the things he could do to her. 

Briefly, Amy wonders whether he’s feeling any pain when she realises just how hard she has her fingers twisted around his hair but if he feels it, he doesn’t care or it spurs him on. While his mouth is still focused on her chest where he’s currently sucking a hickey into the side of her breast, his hand is sliding down her stomach to cup her through her jeans. The effect is immediate and he's barely made contact through the layers but she feels on fire already; her hips grind against his hand and he helps her by pushing the heel of his palm firmly into the seam of her pants. 

His mouth follows the same path down, kissing and licking a trail as he goes (he twirls his tongue around her bellybutton which makes her breath hitch in a fond little laugh) and she whines as the pressure of his hand, pressed directly on her aching clit, moves which makes him laugh in turn, mumbling, “You’ll like this more, Games.”

Getting on his knees, he unbuttons her pants and roughly drags them down her legs, removing her panties at the same time. Now on his knees, he gets rid of anything on her lower half. Amy keeps her hands anchored in his hair to keep her balance as her jeans are tossed aside and the clunk of her boots hitting the wood floor along with them. 

Jake’s hands are encasing each hip with his thumbs stroking the creases of her thighs. Amy looks down and meets his eyes, dark with lust and shadowed in the dim room. By now, her inner thighs are wet with how badly she needs him and breaking their gaze, Jake moves forward and licks a strong stripe through her folds. If his hands weren’t holding her so firmly, she’d have fallen; her knees buckle at the contact and she lets out a loud cry. Spurred on by his own need and her , Jake repeats the action with the same result. He spreads her further when he guides her right leg over his shoulder and he uses this to his advantage, drawing her clit into his mouth. 

Amy’s hips begin to roll of their own accord, desperate to feel more of his mouth on her centre. Blood pounds through her ears and she can’t help the high pitched moans that are coming from her mouth with every exhale. He releases the suction and begins to lap at her, drawing his tongue down to tease her entrance and draw out more wetness then moves back up to wrap his lips around the small bud again. 

It’s not going to take long. She’s pent up and taut and when she feels his fingers teasing her, she almost bucks her hips too hard against his mouth. He just chuckles and slowly pushes one thick finger inside her, thrusting it a few times before adding another. Jake begins to move them in sync with the strokes of his tongue on her clit, curling them up and making her scream. 

It only takes one, two, three more strokes and she’s pushed over the edge. Her muscles clench and pleasure pulses through her body so intensely that when she comes back to reality, she feels dazed. Jake’s fingers are still moving inside her, slower now, and he’s sucking the inside of her thigh instead of teasing her now oversensitive clit for which she’s grateful. He smiles up at her when she opens her eyes and she can see his lips and chin glistening, sending another jolt through her body. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he says to her in a tight, strained voice. 

One of her thumbs moves to drag over his lower lip and she sucks it into her mouth. She loves the look on his face as she does it. 

Their frantic pace is betrayed by their state - Amy, leaning against the wall for support in nothing but a bra tugged town her ribs to expose her breasts, her leg still draped over Jake’s shoulder and him, on his knees with the evidence of her orgasm not yet wiped away. She hasn’t forgotten that she’s barely touched him which spurs her to steady herself and guide him off his knees. They crack as he stands and she chuckles a little. “Worth it,” he assures her.

“I want to make love to you, I want to take you to bed and show you how much I’ve missed you. I want to make you cum over and over, and watch your face as I do it,” he says against her lips. His cock pulsed against her stomach between them. “But…”

“Yeah?”

“I need to fuck you. I need to bend you over this couch and fuck you hard.”

His statement sends a fresh wave of arousal through her body and Thank God she thinks, because she’s pretty sure she won’t be able to get as far as the bedroom without feeling him inside her. “Me too,” she agrees. “I need it too.”

With her agreeance, Jake kisses her quickly, deeply, then spins her around. One hand cups her hip and the other runs down her back, pushing, guiding her into place. She’s so fucking wet, bent over in front of him, about to feel him for the first time in too long.

The hand on her back lifts and his thumb sweeps through her folds peeking through the backs of her thighs. His fingers squeeze her hips at the feeling of how soaking she is; he could see, anyway. 

It’s then that she feels the head of his erection taking the place of his thumb, following its path to slick it up. She wonders if her her nails might cut through the fabric of their couch with the way she’s gripping it. “Please. Jake, now, please.” He acquiesces and even in their desperation, she’s overwhelmed at the gentle way he pushes inside, letting her body stretch for him. It’s been a while and it burns slightly; not painful, but a reminder that he’s been away too long. Pulling back, he pushes back in a second, a third time until his hips are flush against her ass. 

He’s shaking with the effort of holding back and she suspects the slow pace wasn’t just about her. It’s been just as long for him and with the way her muscles are fluttering around him, she can’t imagine it’s easy to stay in place. 

As her body adjusts, Amy twists her neck to catch Jake’s gaze over her shoulder. Jaw locked, his face is tense with restraint and his eyes are nothing but lust, mirroring hers. She nods and it’s all he needs.

A cry bursts from her mouth as he starts to move and her forehead drops to rest between her forearms on the edge of the couch. His thrusts are short and quick and the slap of their skin fills the room, mingling with the wet sound of their bodies meeting and the sound being forced out of her with every thrust. She’s pretty sure she’ll have bruises on her hips from the grip of his hands on her hips as he pulls her back against him. 

Jake slows his pace a little and his hand splays on the small of her back, pushing lightly to deepen the arch and force her ass into the air more. She shifts her feet apart to give him more room and she can hear him muttering curse words under his breath. The thrusts become deeper, more forceful and she can feel every inch as he makes sure to fill her completely before pulling back. 

The position is perfect, the arch of her back has let his cock graze against her upper wall with each movement and she can feel the wetness on her thighs, smearing over his. She’s so fucking close.

And she knows he is too when one hand reaches around to her clit, finding it quickly and rubbing in rough circles. His movements become jerky, faster and they cause her nipples to drag over the fabric below her each time which just adds to the overwhelming feeling taking over. At this point, Amy’s babbling. “I love you, I love you, please, god, make me cum. I love you,” and it’s seconds later when she falls over the edge. Her eyes squeeze shut and her body convulses. She comes with a long, broken moan and he goes still behind her, the warmth of him filling her as she floats back to reality.

Warm hands are trailing over her skin, tracing patterns over her back, soothing her as her muscles twitch with the aftershocks. Behind her, Jake leans down to brush away the hair stuck to her neck and places a kiss between her shoulder blades. 

They stay like this for a while longer to catch their bearings. Their skin is hot, sticky, and the room mirrors it. Eventually, Jake pulls back and she feels his cum follow, trailing down her thighs. The muscles in her back protest as she stands upright to face him and she leans into his chest, relishing the way his arms fold around her and the kiss the places on the top of her head. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you too,” Amy whispers in reply, her voice hoarse from its exertion minutes before. They stay like that for while, unmoving, in the living room.


End file.
